Kat
Agent 27B is an alien of a planet called Kat Nebula (home of an entire race of sapient felines) and the main antagonist of the series. He is named Mister Kat when adopted by Millie. He is really mean to Coop and is a regular enemy. Coop and Dennis usually derisively shorten his name to just Kat, though this term is also used to refer to his species. Nicknames *'Mister Pussy-Wussums' by Buck Diamond in Bootsville's Most Wanted Bootsville's Most Wanted in Mrs. Munson by Millie's funny-lookin' cat Background Kat is an alien Sphinx cat from Planet Kat Nebula. Kat was sent to Earth to take over the planet for his kind, but since he was adopted by Millie, his mission has temporarily changed to getting Fishy Frisky Bits (cat food) to Planet Kat Nebula for the other Kat Nebulans, awaiting the title of "the Hero" should he succeed this mission. It might be possible that he is preparing for an invasion as seen in Hack Kattack, Rhymes with Coop, It's a Rocket, Man, Menace the Dennis, Tickled Pink, Kat to the Future Part 1, Kat to the Future Part 2, Bootsville's Most Wanted, Kat of Diamonds, and Who's Haunting Who?. It was finally revealed in The Kat Went Back Part 1 that Kat's real mission was to take over the earth so his people could live on it. Somehow he sent reports of human languages (English, with a Russian accent) to his homeplanet, so they could learn that. Kat's adoption happened when Millie asked her father if they could adopt a strange looking cat-like creature, Burt turned her down, stating that whatever "He, She or it" was, it had a collar (Kat's Collar) on and therefore probably had an owner. He was forced to compromise though, when his daughter threw her Ultra Charged Eardrum-Rupturing Temper Tantrum Attack, deciding that she could keep Kat if and only if they couldn't find its owner. Satisfied, Millie dubbed her new friend "Mr. Kat" and wasted no time dressing up and feeding the animal. Coop immediately made dozens of posters for Kat's owner. His efforts were ultimately in vain though, as both Millie and Kat worked to ensure that he would become a permanent part of the family, by tearing down Coop's posters right after he put them up. Kat was sent from the Kat nebula to Earth by the kat commander. Kat's mission is to take over the earth by starting the invasion. But thankfully Coop is always at the same place Kat is to stop Kat's plan! Appearance Kat's physical appearance can be likened to that of a somewhat small sphynx cat, however, as an alien, he has numerous traits that are unique to him, including large reflective eyes and extremely durable claws. In the episode Nip/Duck, when Kat is taken to the Vet doctor for a checkup, the veterinarian states that he cannot find Kat's pupils, implying that he doesn't have any and what appears to be his pupils are just reflections of light in his eyes. Intriguingly still, while attempting to listen to Kat's heart, the Vet can find no trace of a pulse at all (though Kat is able to fabricate a heartbeat in order to avoid suspicion). Later in the episode it is revealed that Kat is also part machine, as shown by his abnormal X-ray. In spite of his extraordinary body however, Kat is still susceptible to trivial things such as poison ivy, fire ant venom, skunk spray, radiation, snakebites, and viruses. Kat also exhibits several humanoid qualities, such as walking upright, opening doors, manipulating objects with his front paws and dancing. While riding on his neck in The Incredible Shrinking Coop, Coop comments that Kat has a greasy complexion, something he apparently did not notice while larger. Abilities :See: Kat/Powers Kat has sharp teeth, rays, can shoot lasers from his claw-tips, a vacuum-mouth, acid spit, turn his front arms/legs into a chain saw, melt himself to form a puddle-like substance for fitting through tight spaces, and has a purr that is so strong it causes an earthquake. He can also stretch out his skin and glide through the air, just like a flying squirrel. He is also shown to be quite strong, despite his small size. His greatest asset however, may be his intelligence and engineering abilities. Kat has been able to construct rockets, lasers, communicators and even a teleportation device out of nothing but ordinary household appliances. It appears that some Kats have the ability to use levitation rays, though it is unknown if Kat has this ability or not. Multilingual ability Amazingly, Kat is able to understand human language (though he is unable to speak it even in human body) despite having been on Earth for such a brief period. It is possible that Kat studied Earth's languages prior to his arrival. Personality Kat enjoys music and dancing. In You Scream, I Scream he imagines Coop and Dennis calling him "clever" and "handsome" and snickers about it. He uses his powers selfishly in Bend It Like Burtonburger, where he is inspired to make several more robot slaves after Millie buys herself a pampering robot. He appears to have anger issues and will go to extremes for revenge. Temperament Kat appears quite docile at times, giving him the appearance of a normal house cat. However this may just be an act to blend in, as other times he can be found toiling away at some new scheme or invention. Kat seems to get along (or at the very least, have no problem) with anyone who doesn't get in his way. For those who do however, Kat lacks mercy. This is backed up by his seething hatred towards Coop and Dennis, who constantly foil his plans, while Burt and Millie are not considered enemies. He holds some fondness for Millie in particular. Kat appears to have no problem with Mrs. Munson until she upsets his plans in Dial "B" For Babysitter. Irritability Kat has a rather short fuse (like Millie) and is quick to anger at the slightest grievance, despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant. While Coop may be considered the primary nuisance in Kat's life, there are many trivial things such as taking a bath, trying new food or meeting new people that contribute to the feline's overall aggravation. Behaviour Kat has much in common with Earth cats. When he's not trying to further his plans, Kat enjoys sleeping, eating and tearing up the furniture. He has a strong dislike for baths. He also displays a fondness for yarn and Fishy Frisky Bits and is easily distracted by any of them, and has a very positive reaction when exposed to catnip. On more than one occasion, Kat has shown to be quite proficient at dancing. In the episode You'll Be Show Sorry, Kat exhibits his talent as an entertainer, scoring top marks during a pet show. Kat may be evil but at the same time has a generally nice behavior until Coop foils his plans, which makes him angry. Technology During his time on Earth, in-between messing with Coop and maintaining his guise as an ordinary housecat, Kat has engaged in several other-worldly operations. Rocketry Throughout the series, Kat has shown both a fondness and an aptitude for rockets, as well as the science behind them. On more than one occasion he has managed to launch a rocket into space, one of which appears to be a makeshift satellite, broadcasting a message in Kat's native language, as in It's a Rocket, Man. Portals Kat further demonstrates his vast understanding of science through the creation of various devices that allow for the opening of wormholes or portals (usually to his homeworld). So far, despite Kat's success in opening them, he has yet to fully utilize them, as Coop and Dennis have managed to foil his plans every time. In Beware the Were-Coop, he builds a teleporter to transport Fishy Frisky Bits across the vaccuum of outer space to his homeworld, but Coop and Dennis destroy it. Extraterrestrial communication Kat has made several attempts to communicate with catnipians, with limited success. Typically, all communication are done via his damaged collar, with the odd makeshift attachment here and there. Relationships Human relationships Coop Burtonburger Coop is the most reoccuring enemy of Kat, though they've teamed in extreme situations. They work pretty well with each other (first in Just Me and Glue then Tickled Pink) and appear to enjoy some conflicts. Kat has rescued Coop multiple times, like in The Bottyguard when he attacked the Spybot before it destroyed Coop. He has hugged Coop, though usually when addled, as in Turn the Other Cheeks when he cuddled and purred to Coop for saving him. This was after being hit by a golf bag. He gets Coop in trouble or embarrasses him often. He regularly makes eve fun of him, or causes him or his soccer team to lose. For examples see Storm Drained, Amazing Feet of Strength and Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat. In You Kat See Me, he caused Burt to blame Coop by pretending that Coop was doing bad things. In The Grass is Always Meaner, Millie protected Kat when doing a thing to black out the town after Coop took out the power plug. In Pet Peeved, Kat makes Coop sleep near the school and the school makes fun of him. Kat uses a lot of lasers, ray guns, weapons, and laser guns to attack Coop. In Good Luck Harm the fantasy of reducing Coop to skeletal remains with a massive energy beam causes Kat to laugh, meaning he is entertained by the idea of murdering Coop. Burt Burtonburger Kat gets annoyed by Burt on some occasions but he is otherwise indifferent to him. Although, he does not look to have an enemy relationship with him, and in "The Kat Went Back Part 1" he shook hands with Burt when he had to leave Earth, showing that he respects Burt after all. Dennis Kat hates Dennis for messing with his schemes and helping Coop. Mrs. Munson Kat strongly dislikes her for always getting in the way of some of his plans like in Dial "B" For Babysitter, but also is a little afraid of her as shown. Estelle After she saves Dennis from being attacked Kat, throwing water at him and stopping Kat's attack, it's possible that Kat hates her too. Pet Doctor Millie Burtonburger Kat is very affectionate to Millie and this is shown in several episodes, most notably in Tickled Pink, where he teams up with Coop and Dennis to save her. Also, shown in the episode Cheeks of Evil, Kat is shown literally crying when Mr Cheeks explains his plans to destroy Millie, which ultimately proves his feelings for her. And, in Over the Radar, Millie leaves when the agents think they are aliens, Kat cries because he misses her. In the episode Turn the Other Cheeks, when Millie is about to cry because she has no patient to practice first aid on (for a Greenie Girl patch) Kat apprehensively chooses to puncture his left paw with a thorn from a rose bush. He later saves Millie from the black hole that Mr Cheeks creates. In the episode The Kat Went Back Part 1 and 2, she gets taken by Kat's people and he risks his life to save her. Non-human relationships Growler Kat hates Growler, simply for being a dog, of course happens with normal cats. Honey Fluff Although Kat hates Honey Fluff. She has a crush on him. Dr. K Kat has a girlfriend known as Dr. Kat which he shows a great deal of affection to, she is the only known member of her species that knows how to speak English, and does it with an accent Coop calls Russian. She helps Coop and friends escape in The Kat Went Back Part 2, by letting the alien space hamster Mr. Cheeks out of his cell (he also has the ability to talk), forming a distraction to get rid of the guards. She and Kat then bust the others out of prison and provide them with weapons (lasers). Kat Kommander The supreme ruler of Kat Nebula. He sent Mr. Kat to Earth for a secret mission of collecting Fishy Frisky Bits and returning to Kat nebula for the promised title of hero. Galleries by episode Facts *Every bit of human food Kat eats he puts on 1 pound of weight *Kat Is allergic to earthly germs *Kat is a cyborg *Kat has teamed up with Coop 8 times *Kat eats about 10 meals of fishy frisky bits a day *Kat's only human words that he says are Uh-Oh" and "Mille" *Kat's biological explanation *Near the end of The Kat Went Back Part 2 Kat said Millie's name *Kat is really addicted to Frisky Bits Trivia Rob Boutilier left this message: *''I have two cats at home: one is a hairless sphinx and the other is a short-haired breed called a devon rex. Both are the inspirations for Mr. Kat.'' *Kat's collar can work as a cellphone and his collar has superpowers. **it's possible that it can only receive and reply to calls *Kat's spit can have acidic properties *Coop, Fiona, and Dennis are the only ones the know that Kat is an alien. *Phoebe, Lorne, Harley, Millie, Burt do not know/believe Coop that Kat is an alien. *Kat erased Millie, Lorne, Harley, and Fiona's memory in "The Kat Went Back Part 2". *He resembles Kitty Galore from the 2010 film Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, since they are both intelligent hairless cats. *Whenever the house gets destroyed by Kat, he acts like a normal house cat to make Coop grounded. *He also causes people to make fun of Coop like in Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat, he flipped Coop with his tail, and made it look like Millie flipped him to make him look weaker than his baby sister Millie and look like a loser. *Kat has teamed up with Coop 8 times. *Kat made Coop the worst prankster in Tom Kat Foolery after making flying saucers controlled by Kat. *In Buzz off!! Kat made Coop's audition very worst by putting itching powder to Coop and has embarass him the second time. Gallery IMG_0108.PNG images (1).jpg IMG_0101.PNG IMG_0111.PNG Kid Vs Kat 2-35-2 (73).png Kid Vs Kat 2-35-2 (64).png Kid-vs-kat-kathleen-barr-4.jpg images (4).jpg Ms-Kat-kid-vs-kat-23520539-337-252.png Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622883-847-768.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622855-846-709.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622852-847-768.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20623370-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20623383-1358-924 (1).jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20624155-1353-938.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-DENTAL-DAMAGE-kid-vs-kat-20706098-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911376-1366-954.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911779-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911117-1366-1025.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18910892-1366-1025.jpg|Coop and Kat first Meet Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911063-1361-942.jpg Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911917-1366-961.jpg Images.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622882-847-712.jpg Kid-vs-kat-ep-I-M-OKAY-YOU-RE-A-KAT-kid-vs-kat-20622899-847-768.jpg 640px-Kid Vs Kat 1-25-1 (141).png Kid-vs-kat-ep-DENTAL-DAMAGE-kid-vs-kat-20706125-1366-1025.jpg 180px-Gallery-Kat-20_(5).png 180px-Gallery-Kat-20_(145).png 180px-Gallery-Kat-34_(78).png 180px-Kid_Vs_Kat_1-19-1_(18).png|When Kat and Millie embarass Coop 640px-Kid-vs-kat-ep-PLAY-IN-ICE-kid-vs-kat-20624109-1360-929.jpg|Kat breaks in to the ice palace Cute-Kat.jpg Category:Kat Category:Kid vs kat Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Aliens Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:Characters in love Category:Starring Category:Males Category:Catnipians Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Young characters Category:Villans Category:Kats Category:Friend of Coop Category:Heroes Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Enemy of Burt Category:Friend of Burt Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Henry Category:Enemy of Kyle Dustin Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Burt the Rat Category:Females Category:Enemy of Phoebe